Can I take your order?
by StrawberryRuki
Summary: AU: A cocky boxer walks into a local bistro. He sees a beautiful waitress that he can't get his eyes off of. When he tries to show her how to have fun, she goes crazy. Can she accept this man into her life?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the detergent, but my mommy does!**

* * *

**Summary; AU: A cocky boxer walks into a local bistro. He sees a beautiful waitress that he can't get his eyes off of. When he tries to show her how to have fun, she goes crazy. Can she accept this man into her life?**

* * *

**Quote: "_Boyfriends stab you in the heart, friends stab you in the back, best friends never carry knives._" – Jenni.**

**Song: White Houses – Vanessa Carlton**

* * *

"Excuse me miss!" An egotistical man called for a waitress to come over. "This steak is way undercooked. You want me to get food poisoning? Do something about this." The waitress picked up the steak.

"I'm so sorry. I'll get it fixed." The man looked at the waitress' name tag.

"Thank you Miss.. Rukia." She then flashed a smile. After Rukia took the steak and turned around, she let out a big sigh. She walked into the kitchen and explained the man's _little _predicament to the chef. Rukia has long shiny black straight hair that almost reaches her nonexistent chest with side bangs. Her skin was a creamy-pale color that only she could pull off. Plus, she was no more than 4'11, tops. It all went together because she's so slim. She then walked out and noticed Orihime standing against the wall staring into space.

"You know Orihime, if the boss catches you, you're fired." The girl named Orihime jerked from her day dream.

"I'm sorry Rukia! But I've got a lot on my mind lately." Orihime had a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, you got yourself a new boy toy?" A smirk crept on Rukia's face. "Is he hot? Good in bed?" Rukia nudged Orihime a bit.

"Rukia! No, no, he's not!" Orihime waved both hands motioning 'no.'

"Oh, so he's not good in bed?" Rukia started to chuckle a little bit.

"No, I mean, he's not my boy toy!"

"Rukia! Orihime!" Both called girls turned around. "I see you two longing around again, you'll be walking to the unemployment office." The boss turned towards Rukia. "Bring that steak to the customer and there's someone waiting to be seated." Rukia sighed for the millionth time and started to get to work.

"I'll talk to you later." She turned around for a second. "And we'll talk about your boy toy later, too!" After Rukia gave the customer his _fully cooked _steak, she noticed the man with bright aqua hair. He was oddly.. beautiful. He had crystal blue eyes that you could stare at all day but Rukia just shook her thought away and continued her usual business.

"Table for one?" Rukia asked.

"How 'bout table for two, Cutie?" He had a signature smirk.

"Uh, no thanks. I have to work." Rukia didn't know what else to say.

"So, how about next time then?" He flashed a toothy smile.

"Oh, no, no! I have a boyfriend." Rukia's words came out fast and clustered. He looked at his watch.

"I have to go anyways. I'll see you around Sweetie." Before he left, he stroked Rukia's cheek and she stood there in a daze.  
"Rukia!" The boss's voice echoed from the kitchen. "I'm watching you." After another couple of hours of pointless "waitress-ing," Rukia and Orihime were the last ones to leave.

"Rukia, how much did you make?" Orihime asked. Rukia scoffed and answered the question.

"Only five. You?" Orihime started jumping up and down.

"A whopping sixty!" Rukia was in shock. It was very considerably rare for anyone to make over twenty in a single day.

"Orihime, if you make sixty here, you could make a lot more at Hooters or something." Rukia started to giggle.

"Rukia! No, that degrading. I'll never work there!" Orihime finished sweeping. "Do you want to go get some coffee? My treat!"

"Sure. Let me put up my stuff." Rukia took off her apron off to go put it in the back and Orihime noticed something fell out of Rukia's apron. She picked it up and noticed it was a picture of Rukia and her boyfriend. "What you got there?" Orihime bit her lip.

"You guys look happy."  
"Oh yeah. That was when we went to the carnival." Rukia noticed Orihime staring off again while still looking at the picture. Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand. "Let's go get a drink."

"Okay." Her voice came out in a whisper; it almost sounded like it cracked a bit. After a couple of minutes driving in silence, they reached the local coffee shop. They ordered their regulars and sat down at their usual booth. Orihime had 'stress' all over her face and Rukia knew she had to find out what's wrong.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Orihime was all ecstatic about a boy she's met and know she's so blue.

"Oh yes Rukia!" Fake smile. She put on a facade. Rukia took Orihime's hand once more.

"Orihime, you know that I'm your best friend, I won't judge."

"I can't." Her voice started to break for a second time today.

"Orihime! Do you not trust me?" Rukia's voice started to crack, too. They started to get attention even though it was six in the evening.

"Rukia, you don't understand. I trust in you more than anything in the world." There was a pregnant pause. "I just don't want to ruin anything with you and your new boyfriend."

"Orihime, remember, I love you and there's nothing to do to tear us apart." After awhile, Orihime spoke up.  
"I don't think it's time." A tear or two fell down on Orihime's cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." The two girls sat there for a couple of minutes watching the rain fall outside in the winter. "I hate the rain." Rukia's voice came out in a whisper.

"Me too." Orihime agreed.

"How about you stay with me tonight?" Rukia said with excitement trying to get rid of the rough conversation they just had.

"Okay! We can make peppered cookies!" Rukia smiled and the two walked out into the rain together.

* * *

"You did more paintings?" Orihime walked around Rukia's apartment looking at the numerous paintings, sculptors and vases that she made herself. Rukia didn't want to live in a mansion like her stick-up-the-ass brother. She wanted to experience the college life by staying in an apartment. Now she's just grown too close to the feeling of staying in an apartment. It's small and cozy.

"Yup! Spent 3 months on that one." Rukia pointed to a gigantic painting above the big screen TV.

"It's beautiful, Rukia!" Orihime was surprised why she didn't get into art as her professional career. After awhile, the two girls were in front of the TV polishing their toenails. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Orihime got up to open the door. When she opened the door, her eyes grew wide and stood there in shock.

"Oh, hello Orihime."

* * *

Ooh la la~ Who do you think Rukia's boyfriend is?

This is just the prologue, so it'll get better from here.

**Don't forget to Comment!**

Right now, it's IchiRuki, but maybe it'll change along the way, you'll never know!


End file.
